Sweet Delight
by jhuckey
Summary: The Host Club realizes their feelings for Haruhi, and each one will do everything to own her. Rated M for lemony content.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Haruhi Fujioka is a scholarship student in Ouran Gakuen.

It was the first day of school when she had fallen in the hands of the Host Club.

What events await her? Would she stumble into love or confusion?

One day, the host club realizes their feelings for her. What will happen?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It is all from Bisco Hatori. **_

_**A/N: This is gonna be exciting. Fufufufufufufu…. ^_^ Sorry for suckish prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Let the games begin!

**Chapter 1: And so, Let the games begin!**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor Ouran.**

**Enjoy the story! ^-^ Italics- Time, Places, thoughts.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just like any other normal day in the host club….Except that the boys are all glaring at each other..Haruhi sighed at the scene.

"What is wrong with you all? We didn't have that much guests today because of your faces." Haruhi finally blurted out. Hikaru looked at them all, and she felt him smirk.

"Should we tell, Tono?" Hikaru said, still glaring. Without answering that, Tamaki turned to Haruhi and met her gaze.

"Haruhi, we're fighting over you." He said plainly. Haruhi got irritated in response. _"What am I to them exactly?" _She thought angrily. Shaking all the anger away, she just asked:

"Why?" Knowing that she already knew the answer, she just wanted to confirm it.

"We all like you, Haru-chan." Hunny said. She can't see the lolita boy she usually sees. His eyes were half-closed, and full of desire. He completely forgot Usa-chan, who was now laying on the floor somewhere. She shivered at the sight.

"We know how to fix this." The twins said, drawing all their gazes.

"We'll make this into a game. Each of us has a week to spend with Haruhi. Then, we'll make Haruhi decide which." The twins said in unison. _"This is bad.." _Haruhi thought.

Finally, they all agreed to the game. Their glares were softer now.

"Of course…" Kaoru said, breaking the silence. "We still have to set the rules."

"Just like we said, we each have one week for her. Okay, we are allowed to take her home if she agrees. No malicious content." Hikaru said. Haruhi shivered at the thought of "_malicious content"_. She was sure she felt all the boys smirk, giving her an impression of them not following the rules at all.

"Okay!" They all said. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, and raised his clipboard.

"Allow me to take down the order." He said coolly.

"I want to go first!" Hunny said, back to his Lolita character.

"I'll be second then." Mori said.

"I'm third!"Tamaki said, back to his princely character.

"We'll be fourth then!" The twins said in unison.

"I guess I'll be last." Kyouya sighed. Then he took it down.

Haruhi couldn't say a word. She just wondered what will happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry if it's short! I will repay you guys by writing a nice one in the next chapter! Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: A date with Usachan

**Chapter 2: A date with Usa-chan**

**A/N: Now this is it! The games start now! Fufufufufu…….^_^**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1__st__ day_

The games start now. It was Hunny's turn to date Haruhi. It was the end of classes, and it was almost club activities. Tamaki is sitting in one corner…… depressed. He shouldn't have agreed to this. Then he finally blurted out:

"I will not allow my daughter to spend alone time with anyone!" He said proudly. Everyone glared at him, causing him to sit again.

"Tono, play fair!" The twins said, laughing.

"Yeah Tama-chan!" Hunny said, anticipated. He knew it was his turn this week.

.

.

_After club activities…._

"Haru-chan! Come with me today to my house!" Hunny said, hugging Usa-chan. Tamaki and the twins overheard this, and came snooping.

"He's….. Rushing." Hikaru whispered.

"What's he up to?" Kaoru whispered back.

"Who knows?" Tamaki whispered.

"Ehh? That soon? Well…Okay senpai. But I have to call Otou-san first, okay?" Haruhi said. Hunny let him use his phone, and Haruhi gratefully accepted it.

"Hello, Otou-san? Yeah… I'm fine… I'm coming home late today, okay? Yeah… Yeah.. Bye!" With that, she shut the phone, and returned it.

"Goodbye everyone!" Hunny said, waving his hand cheerfully. Then, he tugged Haruhi's sleeve slightly, giving her the reminder that it's time to go. She silently followed her.

.

.

_Haninozuka Residence_

Haruhi couldn't believe what she saw. Hunny's room was bigger than her whole apartment. It's walls were painted with pink, then purple, then green. Then his bed was a king-sized one with a pink canopy. Then in front of it was a warm pink couch, two small purple stools, and a center table. There were bookshelves, and a flat screen TV. Chandeliers and incandescent lights lighted the room. Then his room had its own private bathroom, and it had its walk in closet. Plush toys swarmed the room. It was fully carpeted, and air-conditioned too.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Hunny laughed.

"So Haru-chan… Do you want to play dress-up?" Hunny said playfully. _"Dress up? Sure, but…. Isn't that too childish?"_ Haruhi thought. But then again, all she could say was:

"Sure, why not?" Hunny was delighted, as he led her to his closet, which had hundreds of costumes. Haruhi was amazed. It wasn't only a closet, it was a dressing room! Then he let her choose a costume. Then, Haruhi had Alice's costume. She wore a blue frilly dress, and a white frilly apron. She wore a blonde wig, and a lacey ribbon. She wore black shoes, and lacey socks. She looked cute.

"Waah Haru-chan~ Kawaii!" Hunny said childishly. Haruhi smiled. Then after playing dress up, they had a tea party with Usa-chan. They had lots of fun.

Finally, it was time to go. Haruhi changed back to her uniform, and picked up her bag.

"Ja, senpai! See you tomorrow!" She said, waving. Hunny smiled and waved back. Then she head out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7th day

Haruhi enjoyed the previous days playing dress-up and having tea parties with Hunny, and today was her last day with him. It was a weekend, and she currently just arrived in Hunny's house.

Hunny rushed to her with Usa-chan and hugged her tightly.

"Haru-chan! Let's enjoy our last day together!" He said cheerfully. Haruhi smiled and went to his room.

Then again, Hunny was wearing a costume and so is Haruhi. They were having their usual tea party. Then Hunny changed his mood. He was staring at Haruhi with those half-closed eyes, filled with desire. Haruhi shivered, and looked away.

"W-what is it, senpai?" She asked, still not staring at him. Hunny only chuckled.

"Haruhi." Hunny said strangely. _"What's up with the mood change?" _She thought. With no other choice, she looked at him. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"How do you look at me? Do you see me as an eighteen year old, or as an eleven year old?" Hunny asked. Haruhi couldn't answer. What's gone into Hunny? Then he spoke again:

"Haruhi, You do know I am **eighteen** right?" Hunny said with a smirk. Then cupped her cheek. This wasn't an eleven year old she was talking to. This was a fully grown teenager, Haruhi thought. She shivered at his touch. Then, he kissed her roughly. Haruhi was shocked. Then he deepened the kiss. Haruhi only moaned in response. Then he broke the kiss, and started to unbutton the first two buttons of her dress.

"Hunny-senpai….You're not allowed to-" Then Hunny blocked her as he kissed her again. Then he broke the kiss.

"I don't care, Haruhi." He said, as he claimed her mouth again hungrily. He continued to unbutton her dress, and Haruhi can feel her body getting revealed bit by bit. Then he broke the kiss. She bit her lip. He kissed her neck, down to her collar bone. Haruhi moaned.

Then, he completely removed her dress. All that was left was her underwear. Hunny smiled at the scene.

Then, he kissed her chest, licking and sucking there. Then he unclipped her bra, and threw it aside. He buried his face on her breasts, and supped at her nipples. Haruhi moaned in response, her nipples hardening. His left hand started to knead her breast, and the other one was giving her feather like caresses. His touches made her feel strangely weak and aroused.

Then he continued all the way to her panties. As he was about to remove it, Haruhi interrupted him.

"Senpai… I think we shouldn't do this." Haruhi said. Hunny stopped and listened to her.

"Why Haru-chan?" He said, returning to his original character.

"Because… If you really loved me, you'd listen to my feelings, and now's not really the right time to do this." She said, putting her clothes back on. Hunny thought about it for a moment. Then he finally replied:

"You're right, Haru-chan…. I don't want to play unfair." He said now, smiling.

"That's good." Haruhi said, then he gave him a peck on the cheek. Hunny blushed.

"Okay Haru-chan! Let's continue with our tea party!" He said cheerfully. Haruhi only smiled.

"Sure!"

And so, Hunny's time was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry I couldn't continue the Hunny X Haruhi lemon! I don't want Haruhi to…. You know! (yet) Okay! Please review! :D**


End file.
